


Bully

by jasminelyoko



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, Big Bang (Band), I.O.I (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Gen, Racism
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminelyoko/pseuds/jasminelyoko
Summary: Di Korea Selatan, masyarakat terdiri atas berbagai ragam suku, ras, dan budaya. Salah satu suku terbesar yang mendiami di negara itu adalah Suku Ukiran, ukiran yang unik namun estetik yang terukir di wajah mereka membedakan mereka dari suku-suku lain. Namun, mereka bersikap congkak dan menimbulkan keserakahan akan kekuasaan dalam Suku Ukiran. Jeon Won-woo, seorang murid SMA biasa yang dibully oleh para murid dari Suku Ukiran, namun, ia tidak sendirian, bersama dengan Jeon So-mi dan Kim Seok-jin, juga Dong Young-bae yang merupakan salah satu murid yang dari Suku Ukiran namun berpihak pada Won-woo mencetuskan sebuah perkumpulan untuk para murid tanpa ukiran dan merencanakan cara untuk membebaskan dari penindasan yang membeda-bedakan.





	Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Cast
> 
> Main character: Jeon Won-woo (SVT)
> 
> Supporting characters  
> Perkumpulan tanpa ukiran  
> • Dong Young-bae (BIGBANG)  
> • Kim Seok-jin (BTS)  
> • Jeon So-mi (I.O.I)
> 
> Suku Ukiran (bully)  
> • Kwon Ji-yong (BIGBANG)  
> • Choi Seung-hyun (BIGBANG)  
> • Song Yuqi (G-IDLE)  
> • Kim Ye-rim (Red Velvet)
> 
> NOTE: Cerita ini tidak bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan.

Won-woo sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Para siswa melihat Won-woo berjalan dengan tatapan kesal. Tiba-tiba, Won-woo didatangi oleh sekelompok murid dengan ukiran di wajah mereka. Murid-murid ini sangat bersikap rasis, mereka mengelilingi Won-woo dengan wajah sombong.

“Hei, cupu! Wajah lu polos banget deh! Nih, lihat, wajah kami itu keren ada ukirannya, iya gak gengs? Lu dari suku mana sih?” tanya pimpinan bully, Ji-yong, dengan sikap congkak.

Lalu _yeoja_ yang di sebelah Ji-yong berkata, “Iya tau, lu aneh banget dah. Pergi lu, ganggu Yuqi aja” katanya yang bernama Yuqi tersebut.

“Udah ah, gak guna banget ngurusin dia, gak level” ucap _namja_ yang bertubuh tinggi yang ber _name tag_ ‘Choi Seung-hyun’ tersebut seraya mendorong Won-woo.

 

“Yuk, pergi! Nanti kita kecyduck guru, awas kalo bilang-bilang” ancam Yuqi kepada Won-woo.

“Di sini tuh gak ada yang peduli sama lu diapain, jadi gak guna juga lu mau minta tolong dari siapapun” tukas Ji-yong seraya pergi meninggalkan Won-woo sendirian bersama dengan yang lainnya.

Sementara itu, seorang murid yang bernama Dong Young-bae yang sedang menyaksikan Won-woo dibully. Ia memasang raut wajah sedih. Young-bae tidak suka melihat seseorang diperlakukan dengan tidak adil, dan ia tambah sedih saat dia menemukan dirinya tidak berdaya membantu murid-murid yang tidak memiliki ukiran di wajah mereka ketika dibully, sementara dia sendiri punya.

 

**Time Skip**

Di toilet, seorang murid perempuan yang bernama So-mi sedang berkaca di toilet untuk merapihkan penampilannya, tiba-tiba, Yuqi datang bersama temannya yang ber _name tag_ ‘Kim Ye-rim’ menghampirinya.

“Hahaha.... ngapain lu ngaca-ngaca. Wajah lu aja polos gitu, sini gue bantu” ejek Yuqi kepada So-mi seraya tertawa. Yuqi lalu menyiram So-mi dengan minuman kaleng yang diminumnya.

Yuqi dan Ye-rim menertawakan So-mi.

“Apaan sih lu?!” tanya So-mi marah.

“Kenapa marah? Kita ‘kan lagi bantu lu” balas Yuqi mengejek.

 

So-mi langsung keluar dari toilet dengan kesal. “Yah, gitu aja kabur” tukas Ye-rim.

So-mi langsung ke ruang kelas dan menghampiri Young-bae yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran, Young-bae melihat seragam So-mi basah.

“Youngbae- _hyung_! Kamu udah ngerjain tugas belum? Aku belum loh, hehehe.....” tanya So-mi dengan ceria.

“Somi- _ssi_! Aku juga belum, hehe...” jawab Young-bae seraya terkekeh dengan senyum yang dipaksakan tampak di wajahnya, ia tahu So-mi dibully, begitu juga dengan murid-murid lain hanya karena mereka tidak memiliki ukiran wajah.

Young-bae berpikir keras untuk melakukan sesuatu yang akan membantu mereka tanpa ukiran supaya mereka tidak menderita, setelah ia berpikir lama, dia akhirnya mendapatkan ide. Young-bae segera melaksanakan ide tersebut keesokan harinya.

 

**Keesokan harinya....**

Jam pulang sekolah telah tiba, Won-woo membuka loker sekolahnya dan menemukan secarik kertas di balik pintu loker yang bertuliskan:

 

_" **Hai Wonwoo-**_ **ssi _, temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah, aku menunggumu bersama yang lain._**

**_Tertanda,_ **

**_Young-bae"_ **

 

Won-woo memasang wajah bingung, orang ini menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya di halaman sekolah, tetapi, tanpa lama ia langsung pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah. Saat Won-woo tiba di tujuan, dia melihat Young-bae dan dua temannya yang tidak memiliki ukiran di wajah mereka.

“Oh, Wonwoo- _ssi_! Di sini!” Young-bae melambaikan tangannya kepada Won-woo untuk bergabung. Won-woo menghampiri Young-bae dkk.

Young-bae membuka pembicaraan yang ditunggu-tunggu.

“Alasan aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini karena aku ingin membantu kalian. Kalian nggak punya ukiran wajah dan aku tahu bahwa kalian dibully oleh Suku Ukiran dan aku minta maaf soal itu. Aku juga nggak suka dengan sikap mereka yang merendahkan kalian” ucap Young-bae.

Salah satu temannya yang bernama Seok-jin bertanya, “Tetapi, kamu ‘kan dari Suku Ukiran, apa maksudmu mau membantu kita?”

Young-bae membalas, “Aku sering melihat kalian dibully dan aku nggak suka melihat temanku sendiri ditindas hanya karena orang rasis. Oleh karena itulah aku punya ide supaya kalian nggak dibully lagi”

 

Young-bae lalu mengeluarkan dan memegang tumpukan beberapa topeng putih dengan sengaja dicat hitam dengan bentuk ukiran seperti Suku Ukiran.

“Aku membuatkan kalian topeng ini, jika kalian memakainya, kalian nggak akan dibully karena kalian bakal terlihat seolah-olah kalian mempunyai ukiran” ucapnya lalu membagikan keempat topeng putih tersebut kepada teman-temannya, termasuk Won-woo.

Seok-jin memakai topengnya diikuti oleh So-mi, “Wow, keren! Aku seperti punya ukiran!” ucap Seok-jin berdecak kagum.

Sementara itu, Won-woo hanya memandangi topengnya.

 

**Time Skip**

Di rumah, Won-woo terus memikirkan ide yang dicetuskan oleh Young-bae, meskipun dia menanggapinya dengan baik. Won-woo masih memiliki keraguan di dalam dirinya.

 _‘Gua sih setuju dengan idenya Youngbae-_ hyung _, tetapi.... gua ragu kalo rencana ini gagal... bagaimana ya?’_ batin Won-woo ragu.

Ah, dia masa bodo dengan itu, dia langsung belajar di mejanya dan setelah itu tidur.

 

**Keesokan harinya....**

Won-woo memasuki sekolah dengan menggunakan topeng, ia disambut oleh para murid dari Suku Ukiran dengan ramah. Ji-yong menghampirinya bersama dengan Yuqi.

“Wow, ukirannya bagus nih” puji Yuqi.

“Ukiranmu lebih bagus daripada punyaku” timpal Ji-yong dengan senyum khasnya kepada Won-woo.

Tak lama kemudian, So-mi dan Seok-jin disertai dengan Young-bae dari perkumpulan tanpa ukiran menghampirinya dengan menggunakan topeng dengan ukiran yang berbeda. Lalu mereka langsung ke kelas karena jam pelajaran sudah dimulai.

Untuk beberapa hari pertama, rencana topeng ukiran berhasil. Won-woo dan kawan-kawan terbebas dari penindasan dan menjalani hari-hari mereka dengan tenang. Mereka semua puas dengan keadaan ini dan Young-bae pun juga senang melihat teman-temannya bahagia.

Namun, ada Seung-hyun yang mencurigai Won-woo, dia bingung karena Won-woo tiba-tiba pakai topeng. Lalu, dia membuntuti Won-woo pada saat ia menuju ke perkumpulan Young-bae.

 

Seok-jin melepaskan topengnya, “Wah! Topengnya berhasil, _hyung_! Aku nggak dibully lagi” ucapnya, ia tidak tahu bahwa ada Seung-hyun yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik tembok, Seok-jin tidak sengaja keceplosan bahwa mereka menutupi wajah mereka yang tidak punya ukiran agar tidak dibully.

 _‘_ ”Iya sih, tetapi, gua kayak agak risih...” keluh Won-woo.

“Risih kenapa, Wonwoo- _ssi_?” tanya Young-bae bingung. Won-woo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

 _‘Wah, wah, wah.... sepertinya mereka sengaja memakai topeng biar nggak dibully oleh kita, gua harus bilang ke Jiyong dan Yuqi tentang ini’_ batin Seung-hyun lalu ia meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ketahuan.

 

**Time Skip**

Ji-yong dan Yuqi sedang mengobrol di kelas, lalu Seung-hyun memasuki kelas dan menghampiri mereka dengan terengah-engah. Ji-yong bingung.

“Ada apa, _hyung_?” tanya Ji-yong heran kepada temannya yang terengah-engah.

“Kalian tahu nggak? Itu Won-woo dengan teman-temannya yang nggak punya ukiran itu membuat perkumpulan” ucap Seung-hyun seraya duduk di bangkunya.

Yuqi membelalakkan mata, “Hah? Perkumpulan apa?” tanyanya.

 

Seung-hyun menjawab, “Jadi, mereka ngumpul dan sengaja pake topeng biar punya ukiran kayak kita”

Yuqi bertanya, “Beneran?”

“Ya iyalah! Ngapain gua bohong” balas Seung-hyun jujur.

Ji-yong menyeringai kesal dan berkata, “Oke, besok kita samperin mereka. Nggak tahu diri banget mereka, ingin menyamakan diri dengan kita”

 

**Keesokan harinya...**

Keesokan harinya, Won-woo, Seok-jin, So-mi, dan Young-bae sedang berkumpul sebagai murid-murid tanpa ukiran (kecuali Young-bae). Lalu, Ji-yong, Yuqi, Seung-hyun, serta pengikut bully menghampiri mereka.

“Hei, kalian! Kalian cupu banget dah, sampe pake topeng segala” ucap Seung-hyun dengan nada congkak.

Yuqi menimpali, “Memang kalian takut banget dengan kita? Kasian deh lo,”

Ji-yong langsung merampas topeng putih tersebut dari So-mi dan Seok-jin dan menunjukkannya ke para pengikut bully yang lainnya, lalu berkata, “Lihat ini, mereka susah-susah pake topeng segala, lucu banget gak sih?” sambil menyeringai licik.

“Hahahaha....!” para pengikut bully pun tertawa.

“Sampah kayak gini tuh mending rusak aja” lanjut Yuqi, lalu ia langsung menghancurkan topeng milik So-mi dan Seok-jin dengan menginjak-injaknya di lantai.

 

So-mi, Seok-jin, dan Won-woo hanya terdiam. Young-bae mulai kehilangan kesabarannya, “Kenapa kalian merusaknya?! Kenapa kalian jahat kepada kami?!” tanyanya dengan geram.

Ji-yong menjawab masih dengan seringaiannya yang mencemooh, “Lu sendiri ngapain menolong mereka? Mereka itu berbeda dengan kita! Lu memang gak pantas sebagai anggota suku kita!”

Mendengar itu, Young-bae langsung menahan dirinya untuk tidak marah. Setelah para bully selesai merusak topeng-topeng, mereka pergi dengan wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka puas.

Beberapa menit setelah kejadian....

“Topeng-topengnya rusak dan kita ketahuan, gimana nih? Kita bakal dibully lagi!” ucap Seok-jin dengan raut wajah panik.

Young-bae menatap para anggota perkumpulan dengan raut wajah menyesal, “ _Mianhae_ , aku nggak menyangka akan bakal jadi seperti ini...” ucapnya.

Won-woo yang sedari tadi diam membuka mulut, “Sebenarnya, kalo dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa kita harus menyembunyikan fakta kalo kita nggak punya ukiran? Mau punya ukiran atau nggak, kita sama aja, sama-sama manusia ‘kok. Kita juga punya hak untuk dihargai untuk diperlakukan dengan sepantasnya” ucapnya panjang lebar.

 

So-mi menimpali, “Lu mau ngomong seperti itu juga udah telat, udah kejadian duluan. Apa gunanya mikir seperti itu? Toh, gak bakal merubah apapun”

“Maksudku, selama ini kita diam saja dan selalu menerima apa adanya. Kita selalu menahan diri dan terlalu memikirkan pandangan orang lain padahal yang penting itu pendapat kita sendiri. Kenapa kalau kita nggak punya ukiran? Apa salahnya untuk menjadi beda? Kenapa kita diam saja? Gua nggak mau lagi kayak gini, gua gak mau menyembunyikan diri, gua mau jujur dan jadi diriku sendiri,” jelas Won-woo lagi.

Won-woo mengambil ranselnya, “Udah ya, gua mau pulang dulu, besok kita ketemu di sekolah lagi, _bye_ ” ucapnya seraya meninggalkan So-mi, Seok-jin, dan Young-bae.

Semuanya diam, merenungkan kata-kata Won-woo yang mau tidak mau menyatakan fakta yang ada, ia menyatakan hal yang mereka semua inginkan saat itu.

“Wonwoo- _ssi_ ada benarnya, aku yakin kita bisa kalu kita mau, jadi, sekarang kita maunya apa?” tanya Seok-jin kepada So-mi dan Yong-bae dengan datar.

 

**Keesokan harinya...**

Won-woo berjalan dan memasuki lobi sekolah dengan percaya diri, menunjukkan dengan jelas wajahnya tanpa ukiran. Kemudian dia tiba-tiba melihat teman-temannya dari perkumpulan dan senyum melihat mereka karena mereka semua tidak pakai topeng. Mereka tidak pakai topeng atau apapun yang bakal menutupi identitas mereka, mereka bangga menjadi diri sendiri!

Tak lama kemudian, para bully menghampiri mereka.

“Eh, tumben nggak pakai topeng? Nggak sayang tuh wajah polos amat” celetuk Seung-hyun.

“Kasihan deh kalian, ujung-ujungnya juga nggak punya ukiran” ejek Yuqi.

Won-woo tersenyum dan membalas dengan _savage_ , “Terus apa?”

 

Mendengar itu, Ji-yong, Seung-hyun dan Yuqi merasa tersinggung, Won-woo, So-mi, Seok-jin, dan Young-bae melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kelas dengan tenang, Seok-jin langsung _kiss bye_ kepada gadis-gadis dari Suku Ukiran membuat mereka luluh hati juga pingsan seraya mimisan, So-mi mengibaskan rambut dengan percaya diri, sementara itu, Young-bae hanya melambaikan tangannya kepada semua murid dengan senyuman.

Sepertinya para murid dari Suku Ukiran maupun yang tidak telah luluh dengan kharisma seorang Jeon Won-woo.


End file.
